My Hot Dad is Mink?
by Animeiseverything123
Summary: Jaz's life just was ordinary. Wake up, get dress and go to school. Right? Never met her a father and mother recently passed from a car accident. Now raised by Toue giving him things that others teams want. What would happen if one of the team leaders is her father? Rated M later om Wattpad to Fanfic another story I've written also I put it on here for those whodon'thavewattpad
1. Chapter 1: My Morning

As the sun rising from the peak of my window through the lavender cutains it decides to wake me from my slumber. As I propped myself up with my elbow to make me sit up. I looked at my alarm clock saying 6:00 am.

'Ugh...I hate Mondays.' in my thought as I rub my eye.

Lazily getting out my bed and into the bathroom playing 'BOWIE KNIFE by Goatbed.' to start off my morning. Turning on the warm water for the shower and singed along.

"Boys squeezed the past and the future

Love and hate, flower and romance

Thatness and thereness, left and right

It's never enough

Go out and open the door

The end of the dim sky forever

So as to tumble down ahead of tomorrow

I finished one day"

I sighed stopping the water getting out to dry off getting dressed. "What's on the agenda today?" looking up at my wall that was filled with posters of Mink. The Mink, that is the leader of Team Scratch. "Man, I gotta work today." I said getting my bag and my allmate ,* _ **Lila**_ , a purple male Cockatoo with a beaded necklace around. What can I say? Mink was like an idol.

"Morning Lady Jaz."

"Morning Lila."

Oh where are my manners. I'm Jaz. 15years old, five foot seven, living alone in a small apartment with Lila. Yep I'm a orphan. Mother died 5 years ago, and never met my father.I'm well built for my age,having a six pack and muscles. Wearing ripped black jeans, combat boots and a short sleeve shirt with accessories of band bracelets, and having a bang on each side if my face then putting it in a ponytail. Yellow eyes, and toned dark skin. I grabbed a yogurt and headed out the door.

"What's on the agenda today Lady Jaz?" Lila asked. If your wondering why he keeps calling me 'Lady Jaz' is because he is very loyal to me. Plus I really don't mind it. "Same old, same old. Work, work, work." in a very bland voice. Lila sighed.

"Always on a Monday. I hope it's better than last week." I chuckled.

"Yeah, we don't that _incident_ to happen again." Not paying attention to where I was going I didn't hear a motorcycle. "Lady Jaz, watch out!" Lila warned me. I took a step back then a motorcycle flew by.

"Are you alright my lady?" he asked. I nodded then walked again. "How crazy are these people?! They have stop lights and signs for a reason! That idiot could've killed me!"

"The world is a mess." I nodded in agreement. Before we know it I have arrived at school with 5 minutes to spare before class starts. So, I went to go find my friend, Lis.


	2. Chapter 2: My School

Walking into the gates of my school: Paradise High. Yeah the name sounds too good to be true, but it was like that for me and my friend Lis, who is five foot four, 110 lbs. speaking of which I need to see her anyway.

"Hey Lila, keep an eye out for Lis."

"Yes my lady."

Lis is really the only friend I personally have right now. She has shoulder length chocolate brown hair with grey eyes. Lis is someone you wouldn't want to piss off. When she's mad you'll wish you didn't piss her off. Lis is a part of my team: Riptide. I know what you're thinking. How could two girls like us have a team? Well you see we have weapons and information that teams like; Ruff Rabbit, Dry~Juice, Scratch, Benishigure, and Morphine would really like to get their hands on. They're really targeting us for the information we have on the exclusive weapons, and DNA drugs. But the thing is: They don't know who we are.

Lila tapped my head to get my attention. "Yes? What is it Lila?" He turned his head toward Lis's direction. "There is Lis, my lady." She was sitting at a table by herself on her coil mind-hacking wearing a reddish-pink sleeveless hoodie over her black sleeveless turtle neck undershirt. "Thanks Lila." I said running towards the table.

"Yo,Lis!" I shouted.

Lis looked up from her coil stopping her mind-hacking. "Hey Jaz, and Lila. How are you this morning?"

"Good thanks for asking." said Lila nodding his head. I rub the back of my neck. "It was going good until some idiot almost ran me over with a motorcycle!" then let out a sigh. "Other than that I'm great." Lis chuckled. "That must be rough."

She turned off her coil and sat on top of the table. "Any other issues?"

I shook my head. "None so far. The other Teams haven't caused any problems lately. The new DNA drug I'm working is almost complete, and the exclusive 3X4 Mirror Gun is completed and works perfectly." Lis nodded. "Great! That means other pay day for us!" she said in excitement.

"If don't get attack while delivering."

"You just kill the mood!" she faked pouting.

 **Bing! Bing! Bing!** went the bell.

I chuckled. "Alright then, gotta go to class see ya after school!" walking away waving. Since both go to opposite sides of the school I went left she goes right. "Yeah see ya!" she shouted as she left for class. "Lila secure the area make sure that nothing suspicious is going on." I commanded. "Yes my lady." he said flying off my shoulder. Now that was being taken care of I walked toward class as the kids were on each side of the hallway making me a clear path.

Did I ever tell you why this was paradise? Simply this. No one crosses mine nor will Lis's path or they suffer the consequences. That's what makes us feared in the school. The students murmuring and whispering amongst each other as I reach my class. Mechanic Class.

All eyes on me in fear. Even the teachers. They don't bother me due to the last incident that happened to one of the students of were making fun of me being a orphan. The outcome of that was a broken nose,2 ribs, and a dislocated shoulder. Try pissing me off on a bad day.

Ignoring the teacher of his lesson since I know all the lesson of the power tools, safety, metals, and the dos and don't. So I worked the new drug analysis on my coil. The DNA was in tacked and the results came out perfect.

 **Data completed...**

I smiled as my creation is done for the next delivery. After the teacher was done with his lesson other kids were talking about events that intrigued me.

"Did you hear about the explosions?"

"Also the new team called Riptide?"

"Yeah! But no one knows who they are. I heard they were a strong group that makes them enemies of the other Teams."

All true but the explosions? Gotta look into that.  
 _ **Woop!**_ New message from unknown.

"Huh?" I tilted my head to the side and opens it.

 _"You may run. You may hide._ _You so called 'Team Riptide.' Yes I can track you through your coil. You're a threat to my team and to me. The information you consume will be mine. And when I find you...Your head is mine."_

I smirked and replied back.

 _"Bring it on."_


	3. Chapter 3: Our Problem

If someone wants to challenge our Riptide team, then they got got one. I better send it to Lis. _Message sent._ Well, because of this now it's more on our plate. First, it's the information we consume. Second, the DNA drug. Lastly a death wish. Just fucken perfect.

 _ **Woop!**_ New message from Lis.

She did have a fast reply. I opened the message.

 _Wow, they got some nerve to do this. We don't even know which of the teams sent this. That would only mean that they are making_ _their next move. When is our next delivery?_

I typed back.

 **Make it an early payday finished the DNA drug sooner than** **I suspected. So it will have to be tonight. Come by my apartment we can get the things in the package.**

Then sent it.

I let out a deep sigh and holding the bridge of my nose. "Dear God could this day could getting any more complicated?" I muttered. The class working on their assignment and just 5 minutes left until we leave until... "Watch out!" one of the kids shouted. I turned around seeing that it's a sharp blade slashed a rip in my jeans. The class was too afraid to move nor to speak. Looking up at the class wanting to know who did it. 'I totally jinxed it. It did get worst!' in my thought.

"Who did that?" I asked calmly.

No one wanted to answer so I walked in front of the door knowing it was almost time to go. "Fine... if no one doesn't want to tell me then no one leaves." crossing my arms. It irritated them badly if someone wouldn't admit who did something wrong. "If you just confess that you did it I won't do anything." I said calmly. That bounds to make one of them to confess. Just in a few seconds a kid stood up looking down at the desk. "I'm sorry! It was me!"

I smirked uncrossing my arms and making my way to the boy. He was shaking terribly, he knew if he ran it would make him guilty. As I stand in front of the boy I place on his shoulder. "Look at me."

He did as so. Everyone softly bickered. They pray on that boy's well-being. "Be more careful next time."

The boy's face turned white then sat in his seat. The whole class was too surprise that I spared someone. Hey, I'm not an asshole all the time.

 **Bing! Bing! Bing!** Went the bell.

No one got up so walked out. By far I'm going to my next class then some group of kids came up to me. Telling by their faces it couldn't be good. "What is it?" I asked them. No had spoken one of them had something in hand...purple? My eyes widen and mouth slightly parted. It was Lila injured. Clenching my fist at my side then reaching to hold Lila. "Thank you, you may leave." No questions asked the hurried away.

"Lila?"

He twitched and shivered. I held him close and had the eyes of death. 'Whoever did this will pay!'


End file.
